The present invention pertains to a circular saw blade which is provided with at least one slot of a very small width, extended radially from a central bore to the periphery of the saw blade to reduce noise during the operation of the blade.
Circular saw blades of the type under discussion have been known in the art. The noise decrease during the operation of such saw blades has been obtained because the saw blade has been subdivided into a plurality of sectors by narrow slots to reduce oscillations, and, on the other hand, to avoid sound oscillations at the spots of contact between the sectors due to friction. Such saw blades have the disadvantage that wear at the spots of contact in the region of the slots between the sectors occurs because of continuous friction and therefore friction effect in a short period of time is not longer sufficient to avoid sound oscillations.